


月光曲

by EchoShim



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: Arthurm, M/M, Top Arthur
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 16:12:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17450174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoShim/pseuds/EchoShim





	月光曲

1871年，初夏，法国。  
青年矫健地翻身下马，将手套与鞭子递给在门口侍立良久的管家。他看到对方欲言又止的神色，不由问了一句。  
“抱歉，子爵大人，您豢养的狼于昨晚半夜逃窜，是我指派的仆人看管不当。”  
奥姆闻言心底升起一丝失落，面上却如常：“无妨，它本来也不属于城市。”  
他脚下伴风，大步流星地走进庄园。

“你母亲一切都好吗？”  
端坐在沙发上的伯爵悠闲地吸着烟斗，他看着自己唯一的儿子走进客厅，身姿挺拔眉眼如画，完全担得起旁人口中的溢美之词。  
“是。”  
奥姆在父亲对面坐下，安静地喝起红茶来。他这次不过是去给母亲送一本乐谱，父亲却派了仆人催自己连夜返回。  
奥瓦克斯放下那只胡桃木的烟斗，正色道：“现在风头正紧，少往外面跑。就算要出去散心，也多跟王公勋爵走动。”  
“您是认为……”他放下茶杯，捻起一块淡粉色的马卡龙在指间欣赏，“我蹚了巴黎公社这滩浑水？”  
“世上没有空穴来风一说。”  
“而事实却是，只要嘴唇相碰，妖风从此而起，”奥姆将那块极甜的糕饼扔回珐琅盘中，目光如炬，“您是我怕将灾祸带给马瑞斯家？”  
“我只是提醒你，既然家族给了你无上荣光与富足的生活，还有我百年之后由你继承的伯爵勋位，不求你为她奉献，但最起码不能惹火上身。”  
“如果是因我常去乡下与母亲见面被流言扣上参与革命的帽子，似乎也没什么可抱怨的，毕竟我爱她。”  
“没有人比我更爱你的母亲，”伯爵面色一沉，“马瑞斯家无事，她才能自在度日。”  
“是，我明白了。”  
他起身对父亲弯腰行礼，而后上楼去卧室补觉。

白日充足的睡眠让青年在夜半时刻异常清醒。  
他平躺在床盯着帐幔出神，想到自小养大的狼崽子一夕之间跑没了踪影，心里不免怅然。那是四年前的一个初春午后，自己随父亲去林中打猎，恰巧瞥见被捕兽夹禁锢了一只后腿的幼兽。少年命仆人掰开夹子释放幼狼，小东西眨巴着一对暗金色的圆眼睛，没有立刻从众人面前逃窜。奥姆见状觉得稀奇，不顾父亲的劝阻，下马将毛茸茸的一坨抱进怀里，湿热的舌舔在下巴，他怕痒地向一侧扭脸。亲昵够了，他恋恋不舍将幼狼放到森林小径示意对方去寻找狼群，而幼崽却固执地跟在马队后面，拖着血迹斑斑的一条后腿不懈地追赶少年。  
“你要是喜欢就带回家养一段时间，性子野了再送回来。”奥瓦克斯瞧见儿子一直扭头向后看，不免心软松口。  
当晚奥姆看着趴在枕头上睡得正香的狼崽，忍不住伸手轻揉它的小耳朵。

原来已经过去这么久了。  
他从回忆的黑白电影中走入彩色的如今，开始想念跑走的亚瑟——世人皆知马瑞斯家的公子有条从不示人的凶恶爱犬，名字同那位伟大的国王一样。而事实上，亚瑟只是外表看着凶悍，在人类身边的几年光阴似乎已经让它遗忘了血液中的野性。在晴好月夜，青年会带它从后院离开去往最近的森林，幽暗中一双绿莹莹的狼眸形同鬼火，妖冶又危险。  
青年翻了个身将半张脸埋进鹅毛枕头里。不久后，阳台传来的一声轻响让他霎时警觉。奥姆摸出枕头下的一把匕首，只等着歹人接近。看来家里需要换一批守卫了，他这么想着，雪亮的刀刃渐渐现于黑暗中。  
熟悉的几声低叫撒娇让奥姆不敢置信地转身。他看到乖巧蹲坐在床前的灰狼，这才将匕首推进刀鞘。青年趴在床沿伸手去揉它头顶，一如既往的柔软蓬松。  
“我以为你不回来了，”奥姆又去捏一对狼耳，“回森林繁衍后代了？虽然晚了很久，但还是恭喜。”  
身形健硕的成年狼歪头不住舔着主人的手，一双眸子金黄，仿佛前几日满盈的月。  
青年注意到它眸色的变化，不由掰正掌中毛茸茸的狼头：“你的眼睛，让我有些怀疑你不是亚瑟。”  
灰狼从他手里挣脱开，凑到主人身前叼起他一绺淡金色的半长发轻轻拉扯。  
“好了，我知道你是，放开，”奥姆将湿漉漉的头发从灰狼嘴里挣出来，“我当初花了多大力气才纠正了你这个坏习惯，又犯。”  
灰狼重新在地毯上蹲坐好，一错不错地看着青年。奥姆觉得亚瑟有一点奇怪，却又说不出具体，索性在床上盘腿坐好，与自己这条不同寻常的猎犬小眼瞪小眼。  
它俯下身在床前侧躺，奥姆以为灰狼想求肚皮上的抚摸，遂赤脚下床蹲在它身前。指尖刚抚上一点皮毛，眼前幽光闪现，青年不由闭眼扭脸。毛茸茸的触感瞬间转为温热的光滑，他转头看到个金瞳乱发的光裸男子侧卧在地，差点在夜深人静时惊叫。  
“你……”奥姆脚下不稳坐到了地上，他靠着床不住向后缩，甚至想去拿刚被放好的匕首。  
“我是亚瑟，”男子的语调还有一点奇怪，但很快吐字清晰，“就是你养的那条狼。”  
“我以为狼人只是传说。”青年神色渐渐缓和，眉眼间转而拧起一股疑惑，他还没消化掉刚才目睹大变活人的震惊。  
亚瑟歪头看着神色复杂的主人，随后起身将青年按住，伸舌接连舔在他脸颊。奥姆不住推着他的脸，压低声音勒令对方放手。  
“你现在是人，不要像以前一样舔我。”  
他闻言乖乖在地上坐好，再次盯着人。奥姆抹了一把脸上的水渍，看着面色略带委屈的狼人，按捺住想揉对方蓬乱头发的心思，起身去给亚瑟找套衣服蔽体。  
“我不冷。”  
亚瑟起身走到青年背后将人抱了个满怀，他不住在青年颈侧细嗅蹭弄。奥姆难免心惊肉跳，生怕宠物狼一个躁动咬自己一口。  
“不冷也要穿，你如果变成狼就可以免了。”  
“我白天变回去行不行？”  
语气里一股浑然天成的撒娇，奥姆甚至想伸手摸摸裸男身后有没有垂下条毛茸茸的大尾巴。他就这么被缠着腰找出衬衫裤子。  
“可以。”  
如果亚瑟白天还是人形，父亲肯定会怀疑他的来路。奥姆掰开他的手，从男人跟柜子之间溜出去。  
“你穿上看看。”  
亚瑟皱着眉将两条腿塞进布料里，他不喜欢这种所谓文明的束缚。奥姆看着卡在男人胯间的尴尬局面，很难移开视线，内心也自此升起一种幼稚的攀比来。  
“脱了，”他又找出件睡袍向后抛给对方，“直接穿这个，天亮后我让人去给你买合身的。”  
亚瑟套上那件轻飘飘的白色衣物，盯着青年的背影问道：“我跟你一起睡吗？”  
奥姆听后有些汗颜，他很想让男人去睡沙发，但是按身形来说，自己去睡可能会不那么难受。他无奈地叹口气，点了两下头。男人满脸笑容地抱了人往床上一丢，而后被子似的半压着青年，又将头埋进进对方颈窝。奥姆推开他的脑袋，抱了团毯子挡在胸前。  
“亚瑟，”青年开始头疼，“你现在是人，别这么粘着我。”  
“可我不想现在变回去，”男人固执地往对方身上凑，“我变成人很丑吗？你为什么躲着我？”  
“你已经很久不上床睡觉了，只是刚被带回来，很小的时候才在我身边睡。”  
“那给我抱一条胳膊。”亚瑟做出最后让步，不容拒绝的强硬。  
奥姆看着男人欢天喜地地搂住自己胳膊蹭了两下而后闭眼的恬静模样，不由想到朋友家刚出生的可爱小女儿抱着小枕头酣睡之景。养狼千日，一夕变人。说出去谁信呢？他轻轻按在亚瑟断眉处，指尖温度偏高，在初夏微凉的夜里恰好。  
耳边呼吸声渐渐平稳绵长，亚瑟睁开眼，眸子晶亮。他看着唇瓣微张的青年，俯身轻轻碰在对方嘴角。拖到最后一刻回到森林，不过是因为万分不舍主人。昨夜初次变身之后，自己到现在全身都在痛，但是只要能看着这个人……他重新抱着对方的一条胳膊侧躺好，轻轻吻在他臂弯。

隔日清晨，奥姆醒来看到床前趴着的灰狼，心中龃龉却还是伸手揉了揉它头顶。狼形亚瑟含着主人的手舔舐一番，利齿丝毫没有碰到对方皮肉。他站到衣柜前脱了睡袍准备换衣服，镜中那双金瞳神采奕奕地盯着自己。  
“亚瑟，转过去。”  
灰狼不满地嗷呜半声，低头将下巴抵在地毯上，眼里满是委屈。  
他换好衣服俯身蹲下轻轻揉捏狼耳：“你现在只能听不能说？”  
它抬头将下巴压进青年掌心，似乎是在应答。奥姆心情颇好地带着亚瑟下楼，将其交给管家。  
“让它在后院呆着就好，不用拴。”  
“是，”管家点点头，“老爷在等您一同喝茶。”

“今天有什么安排？”奥瓦克斯向茶杯中丢了一块方糖。  
“去剧院看看，最近盈利不错。”  
“因为克莉丝汀？”  
“是，她的确有天分。”  
奥姆想起含苞玫瑰一般的小夜莺，嘴角漾开一点笑纹。奥瓦克斯见此不由想岔，他提议让儿子与这位淑女订婚，不料遭到对方拒绝。  
“我只是跟她很谈得来，至于其他……。”他摇摇头。  
“只要你收心，不妨娶谁也不怕挥霍度日。”  
“您总是觉得我不像个纨绔子弟。”  
“或许生在别的时代，你会有番大作为，但如今被家族绊住了脚，只能浑浑噩噩地守暂时平静。”  
奥姆凝视父亲的脸，坚毅，沉稳，冰凉。他轻轻点了点头。

入夜他看着打扮一新的亚瑟，觉得人靠衣装这话在何时都是真理，只是对方的头发怎么梳都与狼形时的蓬松如出一辙。  
“变成人真麻烦。”男人拉扯着自己胸前的衣料，又扯扯腿上的裤子。  
奥姆忽然很想问一问对方的真实年龄：“我第一次见到你的时候，你是真的就那么小吗？”  
“不是。我得遇到命定之人才能继续长大，在那之前我维持了数十年的幼狼模样。”  
青年指指自己。  
亚瑟点点头：“是你。”  
“所有的狼人都与你一样吗？”  
男人否定：“是因为我的血统不纯才如此，我母亲是狼女，但父亲是普通人。”  
奥姆若有所思，他接着问道：“那如果你跟狼女生下后代，他们还是有四分之一的人类血统，也需要等待这种契机？”  
突兀的沉默。  
亚瑟片刻后不由分说地揽住他：“我想跟你在一起。”  
青年被猝不及防的告白击打在心口，他匆匆推开对方怀抱，脸上是万分的拒绝。  
“不，我们……”他不住摇头，“不行。”  
“是因为那个会唱歌的姑娘吗？”  
奥姆看着他金黄的瞳孔不知怎么解释才好，亲手养大的狼崽子现今正堂而皇之地宣告他正在肖想自己屁股，当真头疼。  
“不是因为克莉丝汀。你应该有伴侣跟孩子。”  
“我可以不要孩子。”  
亚瑟将人按到床上，俯身跪在他腿间。奥姆仰视对方，觉得自己跳进了个死胡同。他没有办法绝情冷静地拒绝亚瑟，那意味着要将对方从身边赶走；也没有办法含糊接受，因为在未来自己将会携手某位千金走进教堂接受众人祝福。  
“算了，”他伸手抓一把亚瑟垂下来的头发，深栗色发梢是暗淡的金，如狼形时的毛色别无二致，“我困了。”

青年看着满是别扭扒住床侧的人，忍不住伸腿踹他：“你把毯子都扯走了。”  
亚瑟闻声将身上盖着的一点薄毯全抛给对方。奥姆从他头顶向下摸，完全把个成熟壮硕的男人当狼撸。  
“你变出条尾巴我看看？”他拍拍亚瑟的臀，主动招惹。  
男人很快地骑跨在青年腰间，掐着他下巴直直盯着对方灰蓝色的眼。自己在没听到主人亲口答应之前，不敢胡乱揣测对方心思。  
“别乱摸。”  
奥姆扯开对方不断往自己身后摸索的手，忽略掉耳边“你这里有洞给我插”的淫词浪语。  
“那我去沙发睡，”亚瑟翻身下床，“反正跟你躺在一起，我只想着怎么上你。”  
“你要不要去我家里乡下的一处庄园？”  
他在床边僵住：“你要赶我走？”  
奥姆摇摇头：“不，是为了你能自由些，这样白天也可以随意活动，我会提前跟母亲说，让她别太惊讶”  
“可我想跟你在一起。”亚瑟竟然开始有点气自己语言匮乏。  
“随你开心，去哪儿都行。”  
奥姆说完冲他张开手，那个毛茸茸的脑袋埋进自己怀里，跟狼形时也没什么不同。青年这么想着，而后被亚瑟轻咬了一口胸前乳尖。他揪起男人脑后的头发，对方呲着雪白的牙笑得开怀。

月余后，亚瑟不得不去林中度过满月之夜。他看着床榻上安睡的奥姆，俯身轻吻在对方额角。初次变身后元神不稳的狼人们需要恪守月圆时在林中纵情奔跑嚎叫的不成文规定，以此稳妥地度过适应期。只要如此三次，日后便能无虞。亚瑟自阳台跳下，趁值夜守卫不注意时翻墙而出，化作狼形直奔那处唤作“亚特兰蒂斯”的幽暗森林。  
奥姆在夏日清晨的玫瑰花香中醒来，他看着空寂的卧室，想到昨夜亚瑟依旧在最后一刻狂奔而回。他其实有些担心，男人曾说过为确保万无一失，很多初次变身的狼人都是在月亮未完全变圆时依例奔嚎，亚瑟却执意在忍不住体内奔窜的狂热时才返回森林。这个人是真的喜欢自己，他走到阳台看着楼下开得热烈的红色玫瑰，忽然开始拿捏不准这份感情。自缚双眸太久便想就此盲目行事，但现实却不允许。  
他走出楼阁坐到花园的长桌边喝茶看报，仆人呈上来自克莉丝汀的信件。青年揭开火漆印，觉得这份同游邀约似乎隆重了一点。

奥姆走上塔楼，空旷露台上无一人影。他觉得不太对劲，遂匆匆转身离去。一位黑色礼帽的绅士正拾级而上，青年在闻到对方身上一股奇异的香味后忍不住微微侧目去看。陷入昏迷前他眼里只有那半张诡异的白色面具。

耳边是轻微的水声晃动。  
青年艰难地睁开眼，迷香带来的不适感还在身体里扩散。他看着下巴绷紧的陌生男子，不知对方心思。  
“你爱克莉丝汀吗？”男子声音醇厚，宛如红酒。  
“我想你一定是她说过的魅影先生，”奥姆拧眉看着深陷爱情癫狂而不自知的人，“很抱歉，我与她并不是恋人关系。”  
“但城中人人皆说你们马上要订婚。”  
“有绑我质问的工夫不如去跟她谈心。”  
魅影闻言踩过深及膝盖的积水，给奥姆又加上一道绳索。  
“那等我上去跟她谈完，再来放了你。”

水牢内重归寂静。  
奥姆打量着这处地界，怎么也想不到剧院竟有如此洞天。眼下被困还有闲心思去想名下产业的地下构造，他有点想笑自己。冰凉从脚底小腿蔓延到身上，似乎连时间都一并冷寂下来，过得极慢。他其实是不信魅影会依言放了自己的，克莉丝汀的话里行间无不表露出这位先生是个疯癫的天才。

亚瑟急急回到城中，听到奥姆外出长久未归不免担心。他溜到主人卧室找出衣物穿好，跳进花园中哄骗女仆自己是新来的喂马小厮，这才知道青年是去了离剧院颇近的钟楼赴约。  
他来到钟楼最顶，细嗅之下闻到奥姆身上的那股木质香味。亚瑟一路追踪到剧院地下，在积水潭边发现气味消失。他看到岸边被绳索捆住的一条船，跳入水中游进未知。

奥姆听到门扉被推开的声响时，已经被夏日里的一潭积水冰到彻骨。不见天日的地方，原本的清凉水意也成了寒冬深潭。他抬头看到浑身湿透的亚瑟闯进来，想笑又想哭。亚瑟扯开他身上交缠的绳子，半扶半抱着将人弄上岸。  
“还好吗？”他抹掉主人脸上的水痕，将对方湿透的发丝从脸颊拂开。  
奥姆轻轻点头：“我们回家。”  
“那个人不解决掉？”  
亚瑟看到诡异蜡像上的新娘头纱，忽然觉得人间比森林里要黑暗得多。那里只有幽暗之下危险潜在，而这里时时刻刻都有恶鬼收起獠牙静待猎物。  
“我有预感，他会死得壮烈。”  
疯狂与灭亡只在一念之间。奥姆吞下会让对方疑惑的后半句，与亚瑟一同游离积水潭。

奥瓦克斯看着躺在床上休息的儿子，再三确定对方无事才放下心来。趴在床前的灰狼一副忠犬样，伯爵垂眸盯了它好一会儿才转身离开。  
听到落锁声的人警觉地睁开眼，搭在门板上一只狼爪刚刚将插销推好。他无奈又宠溺地笑了一下，拍拍身侧的床铺。不小的一条宠物狗扑到床上，讨好地去舔主人的脸。  
“明明是只狼，整天在我面前装狗。”  
奥姆摸着它头顶蓬松的一团绒毛，向下抚触到略烫的体温。过去的一个月，自己经常以亚瑟体温过高夜里靠近了睡太热为由推开男人的手，眼下摸着倒觉得舒服熨帖。灰狼支起耳朵凝视青年片刻，而后重新化作人形滚进了毯子里。像盖上了一层厚被子，奥姆这么想着，由着对方热烫的胳膊长腿跨过自己身前，自然也有某处不可描述的器官贴上了大腿。他转头看向半闭着眼慵懒的亚瑟，等着对方开口。  
“你们人类不是说救命之恩当以身相许来报吗？”  
“很可惜，我不是条母狼。”  
奥姆说完推开了一点男人搭在自己身上的腿，又往床边挪动半分，果不其然被亚瑟搂着腰向他那边抱过去更多。  
“我会等着你，等到你生命的最后一刻，把你变成狼人，永远跟我在一起。”他枕着青年的肩膀，声音很闷。  
亚瑟在自己肩头磨牙，仿佛是幼狼时期的他骨碌着圆眼睛啃咬指头一般，咬重了会被打屁股，野兽便自小懂得齿间的分寸，万不会伤害自己。奥姆揽过他的头轻轻拍在头发浓密的后脑勺，有个赤诚的孩子如此浓烈地爱着自己，也许此生都无憾了。青年自然而然地忽略了亚瑟维持狼崽身形的数十年，只将他当作自己养大的小孩子。

当晚剧院的一场大火映红了巴黎市中心的夜空。  
奥姆闻讯匆匆赶到时看到剧团众人惊慌失措的脸，克莉丝汀满脸泪痕，仿佛一朵带着露珠的淡粉玫瑰。他站在火势逐渐收敛的废墟前，开始缅怀故去的仅有一面之缘的魅影。  
直到天色微明，他都没有半分睡意，只靠着亚瑟的肩膀回忆往昔，时不时说两句母亲的事。亚特兰娜曾是巴黎最富庶人家的独生女，面如夏花谈吐优雅，本该无忧无虑地度过一生，却在一夜之间成为偌大家族的唯一幸存者。她看着救了自己的年轻花匠到伏在地，失去温度的手指指向被火舌卷掠过的花圃。她仅带着一朵烧焦的玫瑰走进马瑞斯公馆，随即成为女主人，自此与那些可疑的合作伙伴斗智斗勇，拿回了被恶霸瓜分殆尽的家族产业。一切尘埃落定，她才在两年后诞下了马瑞斯家的继承人。奥姆依稀记得母亲会在七月仲夏的一天带自己去到最沉静的墓地，给每块墓碑依次摆上白色的小雏菊，只有一人墓前是嫣红的玫瑰。再后来，外人只知伯爵夫人因急病去世，撇下丈夫儿子直入天堂；只有至亲与心腹仆人才知道她是在乡下的某处小庄园安静度日。  
“我好像还是忘不了他，但我爱你，也爱你的父亲，因为他，我才不会含恨而终。”  
母亲离开时留下的吻很轻，带着栀子花的馥郁落在额角。奥姆看着马车在清晨的曦光中绝尘远去，轻轻抓住了父亲的手。奥瓦克斯回握儿子稚嫩的指尖，带他去琴房练习新学的曲子，是亚特兰娜最喜欢的《月光曲》。

时入暑热，但政局却陷进寒冬。  
三月前失败的巴黎公社给当局者敲响了警钟——宁可错抓不能漏放，一时间人人自危，更有无端告发他人保全自身的愚昧之举。  
奥瓦克斯最近抽烟越发狠了，他知道自己是贵族中的孤高者，从不克扣挤压平民，奥姆这点像极了自己，甚至因为某些自视甚高的丑恶嘴脸多了对这重尊贵身份的憎恶。他在烟灰缸边磕出烟草残骸，又添上新的。烟雾再次缭绕之时，他似乎下定了决心。

奥姆这晚临睡前被叫去了父亲书房。他看着端坐在书桌后的伯爵，对方眉眼较以往和蔼很多，一如记忆中的模样。  
“父亲？”他轻轻唤他。  
奥瓦克斯点点头，嘴角有一点笑纹：“今晚虽然不是满月，但也能照亮路，你带着亚瑟出去转转，就像之前那样。”  
“您都知道。”他垂眼盯着地毯花纹，听到父亲难得的笑意掺在话中。  
“你是我的儿子，没有什么能瞒过我的。”  
“您今晚，似乎……”奥姆抬头凝视父亲，一时语塞。  
“可能是忽然看开了，”奥瓦克斯向嘴里丢了块薄荷糖，“你如果想她了，就搬去跟她一起住，我前两日让管家送了些你的衣物跟日常用品过去。”  
青年点点头。互相道了晚安转身离去前，他看着烛火深处的父亲说了很久不曾说过的话。  
“我想抱抱您。”  
父子俩时隔良久再次分享着彼此体温，奥姆听到对方声音很小的一句“我爱你”，他带着一点点哭腔回应。  
“我也爱您。”

晴朗月色下，奥瓦克斯看着儿子灵巧地与灰狼一起翻墙而出，眼神眷恋。他打开保险柜，取出那枝尘封的玫瑰，连带着盒子抱进怀中，笑容淡定从容。

天色迷蒙时，子爵与狼人归家，却在遥遥之外闻到了焦糊的味道。他想跑过去一探究竟，却被亚瑟拉住了手臂。  
“等到了夫人那里，我再跟你解释。”

母子俩对着一篮繁茂的白色小雏菊无言对坐。  
奥瓦克斯用了最决绝的方式保全了唯一的儿子。他知道一旦自己被恶意告发，就不只是祖宅被毁这么简单，所以哪怕让自己一直看重的马瑞斯家消失在尘埃中，也要奥姆性命无虞。那场大火仅仅烧毁了伯爵与子爵所在的起居楼，侍卫仆从无一遇难。他们在管家那里拿到三个月的薪水，各自奔波四散进巴黎的人潮中。  
“父亲其实，是个心肠柔软的人。”他向茶壶中添了水，倒出温热的一杯递给母亲。  
亚特兰娜捧着茶杯，想起被清晨露水打湿眉毛的花匠，还有琴凳上十指间流淌出《月光曲》的丈夫。

1890年，深秋。  
亚特兰娜看着眼眶通红的儿子，苍白的脸上笑意温柔。她轻轻捧住奥姆的脸，嘴唇翕动时让人想到秋风中瑟瑟的干枯玫瑰。  
“我马上就要见到他还有你父亲了，希望他们不会嫌弃我容颜残败。”  
“您一直都很美，”奥姆带着泪吻在她手背，“替我向父亲问好，还有那位从未谋面的花匠先生。”  
她带着笑容永远地睡了过去，屋外月光晴好，众星璀璨。  
奥姆最后拥抱了她，起身时，眼泪已经干涸。母亲去了最想去的地方，与所爱之人再也不会分离。亚瑟曾经想让母亲饮下狼血就此远离疾病与生命流逝的威胁，但她不愿错失这唯一的，与爱人重逢的机会。

亚特兰蒂斯森林中，两道疾影飞驰而过。  
毛发最末一片金黄的灰狼扑倒了一直领先自己的白狼。它低头轻轻咬在对方颈间，而后怕对方生气一般绝对信任地四脚朝天露出肚皮。  
奥姆转换为人形，在月光之下白到透明。亚瑟也随之变出人形将他揽进怀中。  
“我真没想到你会变成白狼。”  
这种经过人类大肆捕杀，几乎快要灭绝的珍稀物种。男人在奥姆后颈不断嗅弄，他至今不清楚为何对方变成狼人后身上依旧有清幽的木质香。  
猜到亚瑟意图的新晋狼人很快恢复了狼形，毛色雪白，仅头脚呈象牙色。男人抱着满怀的毛茸茸，看着对方灰蓝色的一双狼眸又爱又恨。他承认前几日的化狼仪式是让奥姆吃了点苦头，但也不能就此停止负距离接触。  
不过不着急，他们将有永生的无尽光阴来消磨厮守。  
END


End file.
